Popiół
by mroczna88
Summary: Sequel do "Wiatru" mimo, że akcja dzieje się wcześniej. 10letni Severus Snape nie chce się zakochać. Co więc robi nasz przyszły Mistrz Eliksirów? Cóż... Eliksir.


Severus Snape był nieszczęśliwy. W szkole nikt go nie lubił, nauczyciele podziwiali jego zapał do wiedzy, ale spoglądali na niego z lekkim niepokojem, a rodzice obwiniali go za to, że żyje. Do tego właśnie skończył smutną lekturę „Wichrowych wzgórz" i stwierdził, że nigdy się nie zakocha, bo nie chce zostać takim samym żałosnym idiotą, jak Heatcliff. Komu do czego były potrzebne dziewczyny? Miał już dziesięć lat i wiedział, że dziewczyny to tylko problem. Przecież nie ma szans, że któraś z tych głośnych, piszczących i pustogłowych kretynek mu się spodoba, prawda? Ale- jako, że był chłopcem inteligentnym i przeczytał kilka książek psychologicznych i to zarówno mugolskich, jak i czarodziejskich- wiedział, że serca tak łatwo oszukać się nie da i kiedyś, prędzej czy później (z wielką nadzieją na „później") czeka go to niemiłe doświadczenie. Postanowił więc zadziałać. Poczekał, aż jego ojciec zaśnie po całonocnej popijawie, a matka pójdzie do pracy i wziął się do roboty. Wiedział, że jest czarodziejem. Skoro więc nim jest, to może kontrolować wszystko- łącznie z własnymi uczuciami. W jednej z książek przeczytał o pokrewnych duszach i była tam pewna wzmianka, która dała mu nadzieję. „_Często zdarza się, że pokrewna dusza danego człowieka nie istnieje w jego czasie. Równie często zdarza się także, że istnieje, ale ich dusze nigdy się nie spotkają. W takiej sytuacji człowiek nigdy tak naprawdę nie będzie potrafił się zakochać, bo będzie miał wrażenie, że czegoś mu brakuje_". Perfekcyjnie. Severus postanowił wymyślić sobie swój ideał i, przy pomocy magii ducha oraz ukradzio… eee… pożyczonej różdżce mamy, nastawić swoją duszę na ten właśnie ideał. A że szansa na spotkanie swojej pokrewnej duszy była niewielka… Ustawił maminy kociołek w swoim pokoju, uchylił okno i, po przygotowaniu odpowiednich składników, zaczął warzyć eliksir (świetna zabawa, swoją drogą). Jednocześnie co chwila spoglądał na kartkę, na której nabazgrał cechy swojej wymarzonej kobiety i mruczał:

- Moja ukochana będzie pracowitą, sprawiedliwą, szczerą i wybitnie inteligentną kobietą. Będzie znała się na tym wszystkim, co mnie interesuje i nie będzie się bała przedstawiać własnego zdania. Będzie mnie traktowała, jak równego sobie i nigdy się przede mną nie ugnie, ani nie będzie próbowała mnie do tego zmusić. Będzie spokojna z natury, ale gdy nadejdzie potrzeba- będzie potrafiła wykazać się odwagą i poświęceniem. Będzie radosna i będzie miała wokół siebie aurę pewności. Nie będzie miała wielu przyjaciół, ale ci, którzy znajdą się w jej sercu będą dla niej najważniejsi i zrobiłaby dla nich wszystko. Będzie uparta, ale jednocześnie uległa. Chłodna i namiętna. Spokojna i agresywna. Umiejąca kontrolować swoje emocje i dająca im upust. Będzie perfekcjonistką i nie zacznie robić niczego, do czego nie jest przekonana. Będzie lubiła koty. W całym swoim życiu będzie kochała mnie i tylko mnie, będę dla niej całym światem. Nie będzie mnie rozpieszczać, ani zarzucać typowymi dla dziewczyn zachowaniami, ale da mi odczuć, że jestem dla niej ważny. Będzie znosiła moje humory z uśmiechem, a na każdą złośliwość odpowie tym samym. Będzie niska, trochę pulchna (wieszaki niech idą się schować do szafy, ja będę chudy za nas dwoje- ups, mam nadzieję, że to nie zepsuje zaklęcia) z nieposkromionymi włosami i oczami koloru starego złota. Jej głos będzie dźwięczny, nie piskliwy, a w chwilach namiętności będzie niski, aksamitny. Będzie nosiła się z pewnością i każdy jej ruch będzie celowy. Będzie kochała książki i naukę. Nie będzie tolerowała znęcania się nad innymi, niesprawiedliwości i lekkomyślności. Będzie broniła mnie wtedy, gdy wszyscy inni będą przeciwko mnie. Nigdy nie będzie mnie oceniała. Nie osiądzie na laurach, zawsze będzie chciała wiedzieć więcej. Nie będzie żądała ode mnie niczego. Nie będzie oczekiwała czegoś, czego nie mógłbym jej dać. Zaakceptuje i pokocha moją inność. Będzie wychowywana w zupełnie inny sposób, niż ja i pokaże mi jaka powinna być prawdziwa rodzina. Da mi wytchnienie w chwilach niepokoju. Zniszczy koszmary, które będą mnie nękać. Da mi pewność siebie w chwilach zwątpienia. Będzie dla mnie równie ważna, jak ja dla niej. Jej ulubionym zapachem będzie zapach starego pergaminu, ale sama będzie pachnąć magnoliami. Jej ulubionym kwiatem będzie czarna _Tacca integrifolia_, kwiat- nietoperz.

Przy ostatnim zdaniu wrzucił do kociołka czarny kwiat (mając nadzieję, że pani Sommersby nie zauważy jego braku w ogródku) i rzucił zaklęcie, które wymyślił. Był w tym dobry, bardzo dobry. Znad kociołka uniosła się srebrno- czerwona mgiełka i gdy osiadła, na samym dnie znalazł srebrnawą miksturę. Przelał ją do kubka i, wierząc w swój geniusz i nieomylność, wypił w trzech łykach. Po jego ciele rozeszło się ciepło, które szybko zmieniło się w chłód. Było to takie wrażenie, jakby coś zamroziło jego serce, ale nie czuł się z tym źle. Wziął kartkę z ideałem swojej kobiety i spalił ją, a popiół wyrzucił za okno. Posprzątał, odłożył różdżkę mamy na miejsce, uniknął kopnięcia swojego ojca i poszedł położyć się z dobrą książką na łóżku. Święcie przekonany, że pozbawił się problemów sercowych na całe życie zapomniał o całej sprawie i skupił się a fascynujących arkanach czarnej magii…

Nie wiedział, że popioły z jego kartki wirowały w powietrzu przez prawie dziesięć lat, by pewnego wrześniowego dnia opaść na twarzyczkę i ciałko śpiącej, rocznej dziewczynki. Jej matka rzuciła się, by wytrzeć popiół i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że ten jakby wchłonął się w jej córkę. Mała otworzyła oczy koloru starego złota i zaśmiała się cichutko, jakby właśnie poznała jakąś tajemnicę.

**A/N: Jeśli was to interesuje, to tutaj jest link do **_**Tacca integrifolia **_(musicie skasować spacje, które tam wstawiłam- fanfiction nie pozwala na umieszczanie linków)

http:// 1. bp. blogspot. com/ _8DfUOJtGfL8/ SiY9vWoXCmI/ AAAAAAAACtM/ NYgqo-PPuzU/ s400/ 41oK2By5bxL. _SL500_AA280_ .jpg


End file.
